I Just Keep Falling
by CsillaDream
Summary: One-shot;; Naruto is dating Sakura... but Naruto has a crush on Sasuke... Possible Two-shot...
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is one of the winning couples on the poll on my profile (on ff);; NatGray is also winning but I work so much with them &this idea came to me during class... *types quietly so it isn't obvious she's not paying attention* =w=**

**&please no reviews of flaming NaruSaku or Sakura please... I like that pairing *also a shipper of SasuSaku & NaruSasu* ... *failz***

**Blog: One of those days**

**Entry: What to do... what to do...**

_College is a funny thing; first it's the large amount of homework given each week..._

_Followed shortly by the "all on my own" sense of feeling... (Which isn't too bad; scary but exciting)_

_After that it's the juggling your academics and your social life (without your parents there to guide you)_

_Dipped in all the negative things from high school..._

_&topped with confusing experiences... (No, I'm not talking about drugs or alcohol)._

_I'm talking about a boy..._

_&I have a crush on this boy_

_and here's my problem: I already have someone that I've been with for over a year._

_Lately, me and my girlfriend have been having some problems..._

_&I talked to a friend who said that it might be possible that my feelings for one aren't genuine... which is understandable. of course._

_Such a lame post (;A;)_

I sighed, leaning back in my computer chair to stretch the aching muscles in my lower back. I knew no one would actually be reading my post since this isn't an anime... This is real life... This is the place where emotions aren't simple like: "I love him" or "I hate her"; here it's more like: "I like him but I'm still in love with my boyfriend... Man, I'm scre-"**_Ding!_**

"Huh?" I glanced over to see that the microwave had finally finished its work; I jumped off my chair and over to the appliance that held my addiction (That's what Sakura calls it) inside...

"I could live off this stuff forever~" I chuckled, inhaling the aurora that was my-

"Dammit... You should have warned me you were going to cook that crap!" I heard an oddly familiar voice and felt an even more familiar dark aura behind me.

"Haha~ Hey Sasuke!" I greeted my roommate with my usual grin that plainly says 'I'm guilty of whatever you're accusing me of'.

"Hey! Wait... it's not crap!" I recoiled the moment what he said clicked; he only smirked in response before he sat down on the black sofa we shared.

I blushed, the butterflies in my stomach making me a little light-headed and nausea; yeah as I posted in my blog: the boy I'm in love with is my roommate Sasuke Uchiha. As if an act of god, my phone broke through my thoughts; I didn't even need to look to know who was calling... my girlfriend, Sakura Haruno...

"You going to answer that?" He asked me without a hint of irritation in his voice.

I smiled; even without trying he makes me want to be around him more and more. I chuckled and sat down next to him: "Nah... I'm still pretty pissed at her,"

I'm guessing he must of caught the hint of depression in my voice because (and I would bet my whole stash of ramen on it) I caught him staring at me with a small smile on his face.

**Author's Note: Such a short piece... but so cute regardless ^^**

**Edit: I know Naruto something along the lines of: "I like him, but I'm still in love with my boyfriend." (He's not talking about himself exactly... more-so that emotions aren't as simple as liking someone or hating someone...)**

**&I fixed the error that was in the blog =_=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Csilla: Alright... well I decided to make this a two-shot instead of a one... This is just a continuation from the previous chapter... **

**Previously:**

/ "…because (and I would bet my whole stash of ramen on it) I caught him staring at me with a small smile on his face."/

I shifted my attention elsewhere, mentally pushing the thought aside as I tried to convince myself that I must have been mistaken.

…_but what if I'm not…?_

"Oi dobe, you okay?" I heard him ask nervously as I felt his weight shift on the couch _closer to me?_

I glanced over at him, not caring what emotions were glazed over my eyes; a bright red dust faded onto his cheeks adding color to his pale face. His onyx eyes acting as if they couldn't pull away from mine and before I knew it I was leaning closer to him hesitation storming in my mind as I proceeded closer… _and c l o s—_

"NARUTO! I said I was sorry!" A loud banging on our dorm room brought us both back to reality.

A reality where I'm leaning, barely a few centimeters away from Sasuke's lips; Sasuke not moving away with his eyes half-lidded in the process of licking his bottom lip…

"NARUTO! I know you're home!" Another yell; I groaned and regretfully moved away from the intoxicating air that had fallen between me and him.

I opened the door; Sakura did look apologetic standing outside my door. My defenses were falling apart; I had just tried to kiss Sasuke who looked confused when we heard the knock on the door. He'll probably want a new roommate…

"Ne~ Naruto," placing her hands against my chest, "I'm really sorry for what I said last night." She added looking up, her ivory green eyes filled with sorrow.

**(A/N: The Fight…) **

"So do you think I should get this or this?" I heard my girlfriend ask me as she sat eagerly in the booth in front of me.

"Whatever you want," I responded absent-mindedly.

I watched casually as my favorite person to stare at worked diligently taking orders from other customers. I didn't even notice the angry ivory eyes from my girlfriend glaring at me with a pout on her face.

"Is she that pretty?" She asked me angrily and obviously jealous.

"…Yeah…" I didn't even realize what I had just said but the next thing I knew I felt a sudden pain in my jaw.

Sakura had risen from her seat, shaking; "You asshole! Can't you keep your eyes on me for once?" She screamed as tears ran down her face.

I stared at her dumbfounded as she stormed out of the restaurant; I chased after her wondering what I did wrong.

"Sakura! Wait!" I called out after her as she stormed down the sidewalk.

"Fuck you! It's over!" She yelled at me, running off; I stopped in my tracks watching her retreating back.

**(Naruto: I know I'm a horrible person but there is more!)**

**/A couple hours; closer to midnight/**

I laid in my bed, staring up at the ceiling; I had gotten a call from Hinata, Sakura's roommate, that she had made it home safely. I chuckled a little at what she had said: "You know you're lucky I'm dating Kiba or else I would have said 'fuck you' as well."

I still hadn't figured out why she ran off like she did; _did she see me staring at Sasuke?_

"I doubt it…" I shook my head; Sasuke hadn't gotten back so I was alone for now at least.

I nearly smacked my head on my desk when I heard Sakura's ringtone go off; "Huh?" I clicked the green button and answered my phone: "Hello?" half-expecting a girl to yell at me.

"Naruto, sweetheart—"

"Sakura, didn't you just end it with me?" I asked her confused and slightly irritated for thinking so hard.

"Well that's because you were staring at another girl in the—"

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes you were! I was sitting RIGHT there! I even asked you!" She yelled at me adding more colorful additions before hanging up.

Now I was pissed; what right does she have to accuse me of something like that and not give me any room to talk!

**(A/N: And now back to the important stuff)**

I stood as her arms wrapped around my torso; it was either I was stuck with Sakura or alone because I acted before thinking.

"Ah! Sakura... Nice of you to visit," _Is it my imagination or does that sound so dam fake?_

"Hi Sasuke~ me and Naruto are back together, isn't that great!" She squealed, already taking matters into her own hands.

"Oh, that's weird because we were in the middle of something that would say otherwise." I saw his fake smile transform into the cocky smirk that always made me melt.

I watched as he pulled Sakura's arms off me and pull me inside as he kicked the door shut, locking it quickly; the moment the door shut, he reverted back to a more embarrassed version of himself.

"Quit looking at me like that… you were about to kiss me earlier," He mumbled, looking off to the side blushing.

I snickered at him causing him to blush more and spat: "dobe," as I closed the distance between us quickly. I slowly guided him backwards until his back hit the wall before I licked his bottom lip. _I always knew kissing him would be intoxicating…_

"nngh… N-Naruto…" _God the sound of his voice groaning my name…_

I held his waist firmly in one hand; his legs must have been getting weaker because the next thing I knew we were sliding down the wall. I pushed him onto the floor, earning a small gasp that I used to push my tongue inside his mouth tasting every spot on his mouth. I pulled away for air; our breaths mingled before hitting each other's face like a ghost.

"N-Naruto… I-I… love… you," Sasuke whispered out of breath, still blushing.

I smiled down at him, almost at the verge of tears before holding him in a simple gesture of approval.

"I love you too Sasuke," I whispered in his ear as I hugged him tightly against me.

**KaosMoon - Sorry if the fight is a little lame... I actually never thought one up when I wrote the first part**

**Saminagg - Like NaruSasu? Hell no! I LOVE THEM! XD Especially with Naruto topping Sasuke! I mean look at Naruto; he's buff blonde with a sexy tan~ =w= *glomps back* T^T That was was sooo nice of you to mention that you love watching me! Lemme explain that confusing part... It wasn't meant like that... Naruto was talking about how when it comes to emotions: they aren't simple like 'like' and 'hate' but more like: "I like this person but I have a girlfriend/boyfriend" It was written like that because I always hear girls saying stuff like that instead of guys =_=;; sorry to confuse you. **

**mosherocks4 - Of course you love it! It was written by Steph-Sama, lol *glomps you* Aww~ Kris! I love you! 3 &your icon! I cna't get enough of it! XD**

**Csilla: See? I hope I answered the questions from chapter one...**


End file.
